


You’ve Been Caught (Levi X Eren)

by XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX



Series: You’ve Been Caught [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Inflation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Stomach buldge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX/pseuds/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX
Summary: So this book collection will be a series of books where it shows what would happen to different ships when caught by different characters.It will be a layout which consist of chapter 1 being the build up and the build up smut to then someone bursting in or something along those lines.Each chapter after will just be going from there.This book is a You’ve Been Caught Levi X Eren Book
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: You’ve Been Caught [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191899
Kudos: 6





	1. My Little Slutty Titan

It was 8pm on a Saturday night. Dinner had already finished and now Levi and Eren were sat in Levi’s office as Levi completed his last minute work, meanwhile though, Eren was feeling his nighttime needs. 

This tended to be a regular thing, Titan shifts needed sex for their bodies to function properly and ever since Levi had taken him in he promised to care for him for everything, including his sex problem. 

But it seemed as though Levi was insistent on completing his work even if his Titan baby was very needy. 

“Nn~ Daddy~ please finish with your work now... my body hurts and it needs you daddy~” Eren whimpered and Levi blushed lightly but didn’t look up. 

“Baby I told you already, I have to finish this work okay? It’s very important. If you need daddy so much you can come and sit under the desk and suck daddy off which he completes his work alight baby?” Levi said and quicker then someone could say another word Eren had already climbed under the desk and he was already unbuckling Levi’s belt and pulling it off. 

He then tugged on Levi’s pants to pull them down and found the man already semi-hard so he immediately latched his lips around the tip without warning which caught Levi off guard and made him groan loudly. 

“Fuck! Next time warn me before you start engulfing my cock alright baby.” He said, a blush rising from his neck to his cheeks and ears as he continued to do the work. 

“Oh and Eren. If you wanna stay here don’t tease me too much, these papers are for the government for me to be able to keep you. So if you wanna stay you’ll suck it like a good boy while I finish.” And with that Levi got to work as Eren took his words in and smiled to himself. 

He then started to suck softly on the tip before engulfing Levi’s huge dick whole and choking slightly on it which just made Levi chuckle to himself as he slowly began to finish the paper work.

Levi soon finished up as he felt his cock was finally fully hard and smiled down at Eren. 

“Hey baby~ I’ve finished my work so how about you clear my desk then lay on it~” 

Levi said with a smirk and Eren’s eyes widened with lust before he pulled off and climbed out from under the desk. 

He then moved all of the papers to the table in the corner before climbing onto the desk and laying down. 

“Baby~ do you want me to undress you tonight do you?~” Levi asked with a smirk and Eren whimpered and bit his lip. 

“Yes please daddy~“ He said in a whimpering tone as he watched Levi take off the remaining of his own clothes. 

He then smashes his lips against Eren’s and pushes his tongue into the youngest mouth while he strips the younger of his clothes. 

When they were both naked he parts the kiss and Levi goes to grab the things to prep Eren but Eren grabs Levi’s hand. 

“Nn~ already p-prepped myself for daddy~” Eren said and Levi smirked as Eren opened his legs and a pink butt plug was stuffed into his hole. 

“Aww. Your such a good boy for daddy~” Levi said as he tugged on the plug and pulled it out seeing Eren’s tiny hole agaped. 

He quickly lined himself up and pushed inside and Eren moaned loudly, seeing Levi cock push all the way in that he could see a small bulge in his stomach from how deep Levi was pressing and Eren loved it. 

“Nn~ daddy!~ mm~ fuck me hard daddy~ fuck me so hard and fill me up!~” Eren moaned out so loudly Levi wouldn’t be surprised if the whole castle had heard them. 

But Levi shrugged it off and started to pound Eren as hard as possible, already feeling himself leaking with pre-come to to the intense amount heat Eren’s insides produced. 

“Ugh!~ fuck Eren~ your so tight and hot~” Levi groaned as Eren was moaning loudly.

“Nnggh~ gonna~ cum~ nya!~ LEVI~!” Eren moaned out as he came loudly as tightened his hole causing Levi to groan and cum hard inside of Eren, filling him up so much it gave his stomach a real bulge. 

Then just as Levi was pulling out the door swung open.


	2. You’ve Been Caught By Hange

Levi was just about to pull out of Eren when the door swung open to reveal a mad Hange with her arms crossed and glaring at the two, until she saw Eren and then yelped in shock and walked in closing the door behind her. 

“Levi Ackerman! What the hell do you think you are doing to my test subject?!” Hange said, fuming at him for doing something like this without her permission. 

At this Levi sighed and pulled out, pushing the butt plug back in to keep the cum inside of Eren. 

“Next time Hange, knock. And we’ll explain everyone in a minute but could you at least, you know, GET OUT! We’re both still naked.” Levi yelled and Hange had only just realised and blushed bright red, nodding and opened the door, shutting it behind her and standing outside. 

Levi carefully cleaned them both up before getting dressed and helping Eren get dressed who was blushing as red as a Tomato that Hange had walked in on Levi feeding his Titan form. 

Levi then said in the couch with Eren in his lap before calling Hange back in. “Hange. You can actually come in now and we will explain.” Levi said and Hange swung the door back open and landed it shut behind her before sitting on the couch chair opposite the couch. 

“Okay. Go on. Tell me what I just walked in on?” Hange asked, her arms still crossed and still looking very mad. 

Levi looked at Eren and Eren nodded before taking a deep breathe. “Hange-san. You walked in on Captain feeding me. Well feeding the Titan inside of me.” Eren said and Hange’s frown faded and now she had a look of interest in her eyes. 

“Go on.” She said, very interested in something to do with Titans.” 

“Well... a few months ago after I turned into a Titan for the first time I’ve have a crazy sex drive. And me and Captain later looked into it and found out that Titan shifters, after changing into a Titan for the first time, the actual Titan feeds off cum due to it not having any of its own because actual Titans don’t have sexual organs. So for the Titan to actually live it needs to be fed daily. Which is what Captain was doing.” Eren said and now Levi continue. 

“Look we know we should’ve told you sooner but, we know you and you’d want to watch us have sex to you can see how he feeds but since you walked in right after we can show you.” Levi said and now Hange was smiling as he grabbed her pen and note book from her pocket. 

Levi then carefully lifted Eren’s night shirt to show the swollen stomach that looked like he had eaten an ear ice meat feast for 2. 

“This swell here is the cum I’ve just fed his Titan with. After he’s gone to sleep it will disappear meaning the Titan has finished eating. As long as it swells the Titan will have enough food for the day and enough for Eren to transform up to 3 times that day. Though by being fed and Eren sleeping it could be more, but we’d have to be careful doing that but it still could work. But yeah, I hope that’s enough research for you and the reason you walked in with my dick up Eren’s ass. There’s a reason we feed the Titan at night.” Levi says and fixes Eren’s shirt before Hange smiles. 

“Well I guess that is a good enough reason for you to do that. You may continue and I will not tell the other commanders, but please keep the noise down. I originally came in here because all I could hear were moans of ‘daddy’ so keep it down and be lucky it was me who walked in and not commander Erwin or someone like that.” Hange said before standing up and bowing. 

“Oh and Eren if you don’t mind I’d like to see your stomach tomorrow morning just to see the intake of how it shrinks.” She says and Eren smiles and nods at her before she turns to leave and goes back to her own room. 

“Now come on. We best get you back down to your room, and also good news, as Jean’s punishment for starting a fight with you today he’s installed a fire to your room so it won’t be so cold.” Levi said as he picks up Eren in his arms and carries him out. 

“Thanks captain.” He says and smuggled into his neck and Levi smiles and blushed softly as he takes him down to his room.


	3. You’ve Been Caught By Jean

Jean had finally finished building the fire area in Eren’s dungeon bedroom as a punishment for picking a fight with that guy. 

He sighed and headed up the stairs to Levi’s office to tell him he had finished building the the fire. 

He pushed the door open to Levi’s office while started to talk. “Captain I’ve finished building the- HOLY SHIT!” Jean yelped in horror at the scene in front of him and covered his eyes. 

“Fucking hell captain Levi! If your gonna feed Eren at least learn how to lock the fucking door! Jesus. At least when I feed Armin we take precautions so no one walks in! For fuck sake.” Jean says, still covering his eyes as Levi dresses himself and Eren before sitting in the couch. 

“Jean. We’re dressed now, you can look.” Eren said and Jean moved his hand and sighed shutting the door behind him. 

“Wasn’t expecting to see this. I was just coming to say I finished installing that fire in Eren’s room. But still, as I said, learn how to lock the fucking door. At least if Pixis walked in on me and Armin whe wouldn’t question it because were both 17 year old boys. He would question it if he walked in on you with your dick shoved up Eren’s ass. Jesus. That’s a sight I’m never going to be able to unsee.” Jean says and Eren just giggles and Levi rolls his eyes. 

“Okay got it. Learn how to lock my door. Now Jean. Your on eindow washing tomorrow. I want every window in the castle shining including the bars on the dungeon window for swearing so goddamn much and yelling at your captain.” Levi says and Jean rolls his eyes. 

“Whatever. Just learn how to lock a door would you.” He said and left the room leaving Eren and Levi alone in there once again.


End file.
